Xander's Infinite adventures
by Magnus1111
Summary: Gamer Xander. Xander has been scud over by Zelretch and now he on an adventure that spans the multiverse.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was the day after Halloween and thus a Saturday this would be one of the days Xander sleeps in but for reasons he can't explain he woke up at 6:00 in the morning fully awake without the slightest chance of getting back too sleep however that wasn't the worst part.

 **Welcome to Xander's Infinite Adventures**

 **Hey Xander old bean The Name's Zelretch.**

 **What don't know who I am?**

 **Don't worry I'm certain you'll be cursing my name just like the rest of the Multiverse.**

 **Now just too be clear I am not in any way shape or form Demonic.**

 **I am however Vamperic.**

 **I suppose your wondering what's going on.**

 **Well let put it this way you now have a multitude of powers that I have given you for my own amusement.**

 **Let me explain.**

 **First say Stat's.**

"Stat's."

 **Alexander Will-not-admit-too-a-middle-name Xander Harris**

 **Race: Human**

 **Sub-race: White, Hell born, Plane Touched?, Primal?, Unknown?**

 **Class: Gamer**

 **Job: None  
Title: Agent of Chaos, Prophesy Breaker, Agent of free will, Alpha, White Knight, Solider of fortune, Zeppo, One who see's, Zelretch's Plaything  
**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp: 2750**

 **MP: 250**

 **Str: 6**

 **Agi: 5**

 **Vit: 25**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 35**

 **Luck: N/A**

 **Status: May you live in interesting time's curse (Expand), Kalido-curse (Expand), Experiment 42 +10% Vit./level, Semi-immortality (Reincarnation style)**

 **Bio: Xander is a severely underestimated, underappreciated Queens boy that defies fate, destiny, and the universe by choosing too become a hero, an avenger and a demon hunter. He was recently given powers by the most hated being in the multiverse.**

 **Now here we are.**

 **Your stat's.**

 **Let's walk though them.**

 **We'll skip Name and Race because lets face it anybody can figure that out.**

 **Let's talk about sub-race, Hell Born you were born on the hell mouth in a former hell dimention enough said. Plane Touched? this is the result of being exposed too crazy fish mutagen on the hell mouth. Primal? Do I really need to explain this one? I thought not. Unknown? You were exposed too Chaos magic what do you really expect.**

 **Gamer equals video game powers.**

 **Titles effect how various factions see you.**

 **Moving on too status effects May you live in interesting times curse.**

 **The Strangeness of the world is attracted too you, chaos is attracted too you, good and evil and everything in between is attracted too you, in other words you will never know peace.**

 **All forms of luck good and bad becomes pointless.**

 **Kalido-curse Every thing that exist or ever did exist or ever will exist throughout the multiverse will sooner or latter find it's way too you in one form or another.**

 **Experiment 42: Fish mutagen**

 **Semi-immortality (Reincarnation style): Exactly What it sounds like no mater how many times you die you will just keep coming back.**

 **Next Say Skill's**

"Skill's"

 **Gamers Body-Passive-Level Max**

 **Gamers Mind-Passive-Level Max**

 **K.F.R.-Active-Level Max**

 **These are your skill's I would have given you Id create and Id escape but considering how I modified your gamer powers the 2 curses I gave you and world you are in it would be impossible for you too stay out of trouble no mater how hard you try.**

 **Let's start. Gamers body allows you too live life like a video game.**

 **Gamers Mind allows you too remain calm even if the elder god of chaos from Lovecraft descends upon your world. It also stops you from being mind fucked.**

 **K.F.R. other wise known as Kalidoscopic Fiction Replication.**

 **This ability allows you too draw knowledge, skills, talents, abilities, powers and memories from a fictional character 5 times a day which automatically causes you too shift between that worlds version of you and this worlds version of you repeatedly of coarse you need too experience your counter parts life until he or she or it catches up too your current age.**

 **It should be noted that every body has it's own sexual preference.**

 **Also every body start's at level 1.**

 **It should also be noted that even if you spent years in one body you will return the morning after you left. You transfer bodies when you go too sleep.**

 **Next Quest: Quest happen all the time sometimes because of things you have done.**

 **Sometimes because of things other people have done, Sometimes for no reason at all.**

 **Parties and Guilds: if you don't know what this is then you seriously need help.**

 **Anyway have fun and remember Zelretch Loves you Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

"This is going too be a long day."


End file.
